1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus comprising a function for performing, when a trouble (such as a jam) relating to an image formation occurs, guidance for appropriately supporting to solve such trouble.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-085220, in which, when a trouble relating to an image formation occurs, or when a state change of a device of the image forming apparatus occurs, a technology for performing guidance for a work procedure to respond to such circumstances is disclosed. In this image forming apparatus, when a jam occurs in a sheet conveyance path, a jam occurrence position and a jam treatment contents are displayed. Also, the image forming apparatus performs guidance for a work procedure to release the jam. In particular, in this image forming apparatus, a user is prompted to depress a forward key on an operation panel, thereby the moving image is sequentially switched and cyclically played and displayed.
However, in the image forming apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-085220, regardless of a type of a jam, when performing guidance, the operation of depressing the forward key on the operation panel is always required to advance the moving image next. This therefore leaves a problem that guidance in accordance with work as needed cannot be provided. For example, suppose that work requiring replacing a toner bottle occurs. In this case, a user replaces the toner bottle while watching a moving image showing how to replace the toner bottle. It means that the moving image is required to be continuously played. On the other hand, suppose that a jam occurs in a sheet conveyance path. To release the jam, works at plurality of regions are required. If it takes time to release the jam at certain region, even the moving image is displayed, the user may miss some important point in the moving image.
It will be convenient for a user if a way of providing the moving image can be changed in accordance with the work contents, which will be expected to match intention for support side.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus which can improve usability when performing guidance for work procedure.